


What Would Happen if Voldemort Won the War?

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Horrified Ron and Hermione, Multi, NOT Fluffy!, Still ends fairly light, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: On that fateful day of the Final Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort believed he killed Harry and had him taken away. Also believing that Harry was dead, the light side surrendered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came to me in a dream too. Ugh, apparently the dark fics like to make their presence known in the middle of the night, lol! Anyway, while this does have a good ending, it is not a happy story. That said, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Just so you know, Harry's been abused so much that he just sort of goes with it now. If that might trigger you, just keep in mind that very little of his torture happens on the page, the rest is implied or referenced.

During the Final Battle, Harry walked through the Forbidden Forest surrounded by his dead loved ones. When he arrived at Voldemort's camp, he surrendered himself to death, but after an interesting conversation with Dumbledore, he was revived. Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead, and Voldemort gleefully cast a Cruciatus Curse on Harry's body.

Then Voldemort ordered Harry taken away. A pair of loyal Death Eaters took Harry to one of Voldemort's secret lairs and – finding him to be alive after all – chained him to a dungeon wall and kept guard until Voldemort returned.

In the meantime, Voldemort used the news of Harry's death – sobbed out with heart-wrenching anguish by Hagrid, who had witnessed the whole thing – to negotiate a relatively peaceful surrender. He promised not to kill anyone else, though he planned to kill the ring leaders – namely Ron and Hermione and a select few members of the Order of the Phoenix – except they had run away to fight again in the future. Aside from being disgruntled that Neville Longbottom had managed to kill Nagini before the surrender, Voldemort was positively filled with glee at his winning of the war by the time he returned to his lair and learned that Harry was alive.

Rather than be furious that the Boy Who Lived had lived yet again, Voldemort was intrigued. He promptly made plans to see just exactly how much torture and abuse Harry could live through. To everyone's surprise, it seemed that Harry could live through everything they could think to do to him. Of course, at least half of that was because Voldemort made sure to heal all damage as quickly as possible so that his newest favorite toy didn't die too soon.

 

***

 

Two Years Later

 

Harry ached all over, but that was nothing new. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd been pain free in... far too long to remember clearly. He'd spent the night performing sexual favors on those that Voldemort felt deserved a reward for loyalty and service. In order to avoid the secret of Harry being alive getting out, anyone that learned of Harry's existence was required to make an unbreakable vow that they wouldn't reveal this information to anyone.

After all the others had gone, it was just Harry, Bellatrix, and Voldemort left. To no surprise, Voldemort was in the mood to play with his lover and his toy for many hours, but finally, the three of them collapsed into an exhausted pile in the enormous bed. Harry may have actually passed out before his Master and Mistress were done with him.

A few hours passed in glorious sleep. Then a knock at the door roused Bellatrix, who hastily rushed to pull on a robe and answer it before Voldemort woke up. If the matter was not dire, someone's head would roll!

“Dearest Aunt Bella, I've captured two people that our Lord will want to deal with at once.”

Bellatrix took a moment to look the prisoners over before a maniacal grin broke across her face. She stepped back and gestured for Draco to bring the prisoners in. He did so, forcing them to their knees just inside the door where all three of them would wait until the Dark Lord was ready to deal with them. Bellatrix returned to the bed and woke her lover with a kiss.

“My darling nephew has brought you a delightful surprise. Would you care to receive it now or in the morning?”

“Bring me a robe,” Voldemort replied since he was never able to sleep for longer than a few hours at a time anyway. Bellatrix rushed to do as asked and helped him slip into the robe a moment later.

Voldemort walked to his throne like chair – _well cushioned_ chair – and sat upon it, shifting until comfortable. Then he frowned as he rubbed one leg. “Is my pet still sleeping?”

“Only for a moment,” Bellatrix assured him. She strode back to the bed and yanked on Harry's hair. “Wake up, you rotten mongrel! Your Master wants you at his side!”

Harry bit back a groan of pain and a reluctant sigh, got to his hands and knees, and crawled over to Voldemort. He then sat on the floor in a way that allowed him to rest his head on Voldemort's leg. Voldemort stroked his hair absently.

“Now then, what's this surprise you've brought me?” 

Draco frowned for one second because he hadn't known that the Dark Lord had a human pet in here with his lover. Shrugging off his momentary hesitation, he prodded his prisoners forward. The lighting was very low since Voldemort preferred the dark, however, Bellatrix lit a lamp so that the prisoners could be seen better.

When Voldemort got a good look at them, he cackled in glee. “It's the ringleaders of the resistance!”

Harry shifted subtly so that he could get a look at them too. He promptly bit his tongue to hold back a gasp at seeing Ron and Hermione on their knees with their hands bound behind their backs. They were currently not looking at anything other than the floor and hadn't spotted Harry yet. However, Draco looked like he was slowly recognizing the man curled up like a dog at his Master's feet.

“I think I shall take great pleasure in pulling them apart, piece by piece,” Voldemort announced.

“No,” Harry stated, making both Ron and Hermione snap their attention to him.

“You _dare_ to tell your Master no?!” Voldemort asked furiously.

“You cannot kill them,” Harry dared to elaborate.

“And why not?” Voldemort asked, temporarily too curious to be outraged at such blatant disobedience.

“Because they are my best friends, and I'm warning you now that if you kill them or hurt them in any way, my magic will go out of control and you'll not like what happens,” Harry explained in an even tone – as if discussing the weather. “Besides, if you keep them alive and unharmed, you can use them against me.”

“That much is certainly true,” Voldemort admitted mildly. “But I do not think I _need_ to use them against you. You're already the perfect pet in every way.”

“Thank you, Master,” Harry acknowledged lest he be punished for impertinence. “But I'm worried what I might do if you hurt them.”

Voldemort stroked Harry's hair almost affectionately in thought. “Alright. I'll keep them for you. Which means that I need to make room for them. Bella, bring the muggles here. Their time has come to an end.”

“At once, my Lord,” Bellatrix acknowledged. She quickly went to the wall off to the left of the throne – from Voldemort's perspective, it was off to the right from Draco and the prisoners' perspective, and the massive bed was on the other side of the room – and cast spells to unclamp them from the stone wall.

They were very weak and half asleep, and so collapsed onto their hands and knees and didn't even try to look up. Voldemort looked at them with an expression of repugnance. Then he summon his wand to hand, and held it out for Harry. 

Harry took it and tiredly pulled himself to his feet. His whole body ached from copious abuse, yes, but the real trouble was that his belly was hugely rounded from the child inside him. Supporting his stomach with his left hand, he used his right to aim at the muggles.

“Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!” Harry called out in quick succession, killing them both before Voldemort could finish his protest.

“I wanted you to use the Cruciatus Curse on them until they died!”

“Sorry, Master. I was too eager to get it over and done with,” Harry apologized contritely, holding the wand out for Voldemort to take back.

“Very well. I applaud your enthusiasm,” Voldemort praised gruffly. He turned his attention to Draco. “As part of your reward for this excellent surprise, my pet will please you in any way you like. He's rather good at anything you can imagine by this point. Aren't you, pet?”

“If you say so, Master,” Harry demurred with a respectful nod at Voldemort.

“Er... no thank you,” Draco declined because while he actually wouldn't mind Harry Potter on his knees, he was repulsed by the thought of anything like that happening in front of an audience – especially one including the Dark Lord! 

Voldemort shrugged indifferently. “As you wish. Bella, help Draco secure our new guests, and then –” he was cut off unexpectedly when Harry gasped and fell to the floor.

Everyone stared at him. Ron and Hermione were wondering if he was staging an escape. Draco wondered exactly what had happened to the Chosen One that he was now content to sit naked at Voldemort's feet and kill muggles as if it was no big deal. As for Voldemort and Bellatrix, they were wondering what could make the man who had an extremely high tolerance for pain to cry out like that.

“I. I think. It's time!” Harry gasped, curling into a ball and clutching his stomach.

Voldemort responded by casting immobilization spells on the prisoners. “We'll deal with them later. For now, Bella, please deliver my son.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Bellatrix replied even as she was already preparing to do just that. Working very quickly, she cast an array of spells that disinfected Harry's belly, and then cut it open. 

Harry inhaled a sizzling gasp of pain, but otherwise didn't give any indication that having his flesh cut open hurt. His breathing barely increased – in fact, it seemed to even out a bit as he went elsewhere in his mind. He was half out of it as Bellatrix pulled the baby from his stomach, made sure the boy was breathing, and then handed him to Voldemort.

“A lovely son,” she complimented sincerely before getting back to Harry. A few minutes later, she had the womb removed, and Harry healed up better than most trained Healers were capable of.

“Sit up and have a look, my pet,” Voldemort ordered.

“Yes Master,” Harry murmured, and then grunted with the effort of moving. “He looks just like you.”

“Yes, I'm pleased. Well done. You may rest for a bit, if you like,” Voldemort permitted.

Harry took a few controlled breaths. “After I see to it that my friends are secured to the wall without any harm coming to them.” To prove his point, he stood up and only swayed a little bit as he walked.

Voldemort chuckled. “You never cease to amaze me with just what you can endure. Very well, go fuss over them like a mother hen. Bella, take my son to the woman who will raise him for me. Draco, help my pet with his task. Oh! And Bella, while you're out, please have someone come in here and remove these bodies.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Bellatrix replied with a half curtsey as she leaned over to take the baby.

As Draco walked behind Harry – each of them carrying an immobilized prisoner – he couldn't help but notice that Harry had a rather interesting tattoo of a snake on his back. It slithered around as if watching Draco curiously. With a shudder, he realized that...

“Is that _Nagini_?!”

“Yes,” Harry replied in a weary murmur. “My Master missed his beloved snake so much that he decided that I would replace her. Although, _she_ never had to accommodate his endless lust.”

Thankful that the immobilization spell only prevented the victim from moving and  _not_ being moved by someone else, Harry set Hermione on her feet and quickly clamped her to the wall, then he insisted that Draco set Ron down so that he could clamp him too. He wanted to make sure that Draco didn't tighten the clamps too much and hurt them – although he didn't dare make them too loose either.

Then Harry stepped back and turned his attention toward Voldemort even as he addressed Draco. “You can end the immobilization spell now.”

Draco nodded and did just that. Then he muttered very quietly so that hopefully only Ron and Hermione would hear him. “It seems that the plan has gone awry. We'll just have to adapt and try again later.”

“It's alright, mate,” Ron whispered in consolation. “We knew there was a high chance that things would go to shite.”

Harry gave Ron and Draco a startled look, and then quickly recovered himself so that he didn't give anything away. Thankfully, Voldemort was listening to Bellatrix now that she had returned with a few men to remove the dead bodies. Harry decided to take a small risk and kissed his best friends on the cheek.

“I missed you more than you'll ever know.”

“How touching,” Voldemort growled a bit possessively. “Perhaps I'll turn your friends into playmates for you. What do you think, my pet?”

“I'd rather you not,” Harry answered honestly. He walked a few steps toward Voldemort, only to stop at a significant glare. “Sorry, Master.” Harry hastily corrected the problem by dropping to his hands and knees and crawling over to rest his head on Voldemort's leg.

“Looks like we can go back to bed now,” Voldemort murmured, petting Harry's head once more. “Draco, come here and make an unbreakable vow. After that, you can leave and come back after breakfast. We'll talk about your reward then.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Draco murmured, walking over and making the vow that would make it impossible for him to mention anything to do with Harry being alive to anyone that didn't already know. He also couldn't mention the existence of the newborn child.

As Draco walked toward the exit, he heard this horrifying tidbit. “Back in bed, my pet. I think I'd like you to please me again.”

Bellatrix laughed. “He just had a baby. Perhaps he might need to rest a few hours before accommodating your lust again.”

“Good point, but I think it doesn't matter, he's endured far worse,” Voldemort pointed out. “Haven't you, pet?”

“Yes Master,” Harry replied in a remarkably even tone, considering what he was talking about. “However, I'm exhausted, so I will probably pass out while you are using me, and I know how much you hate that.”

Draco managed to escape the room just then and he fervently did  _not_ want to know what happened after that. When he arrived as ordered the next morning after breakfast, he took a moment to pray that the Dark Lord was not in the middle of using  _either_ of his lovers. Then he cautiously knocked on the door.

Bellatrix answered the door wearing an entirely black gown that looked rather good on her – if one liked such things. She invited Draco in with a nearly warm and tender smile.

“Draco, my darling nephew, do come in. Take a seat and have some tea. My Lord has some minor business he needs to take care of before he can speak with you.”

“Yes, Aunt Bella,” Draco murmured, taking a seat in an armchair that was between the enormous bed and the throne. It faced the throne but did not block the view of the door. There was a small task table next to it and a house elf promptly served Draco a cup of tea, setting a plate of biscuits on the table should Draco feel peckish.

Draco took a moment to bite his tongue before taking a sip of tea. Otherwise he would have gasped and given away how disturbed he was by the sight of Harry Potter sitting – to all appearances, quite comfortably – in front of and in between the legs of Voldemort. Harry was still naked even though Voldemort was wearing something rather expensive and stylish. Most disconcerting of all was the fact that the Dark Lord was using a small but wickedly sharp knife to carve into the back of Harry's right shoulder. There was quite a bit of blood flowing from the wounds, but Harry simply sat there as if nothing was happening.

Thankfully, Draco wasn't required to say anything because he couldn't think of anything to say before there was a knock at the door. Bellatrix rushed to let two men into the room. They tried to appear calm, but radiated apprehension.

“Welcome gentlemen,” Voldemort greeted them with a surprisingly pleasant tone. “Come here and kneel before me.” He paused a moment to let them comply, and then performed Legilimency on them. “Ah... It's as I feared. We have a leak in our ranks and it seems to be the two of you. Draco, would you like to help your dear Aunt torture them?”

“Er... No thank you, my Lord. I never did have the stomach for such unpleasantness,” Draco replied honestly, hoping that he wouldn't be punished for declining.

To his vast relief, Voldemort simply smiled at him. “No, you didn't. It's so refreshing to have a Death Eater be honest with me. No matter, it shall be riveting to watch my pet do his work with blood streaming down his back, won't it?”

“Er...” Draco droned, not entirely sure how to respond to that, but fortunately, it was Bellatrix that Voldemort was addressing.

“It most certainly shall,” she agreed with an evil smirk. “Blood always looks good on him. Come! I'll take this pathetic worm and you can have that one.”

“Yes Mistress,” Harry said as he got to his feet and grabbed his allotted victim. It took only a moment for Harry to haul the man to a nearby large worktable and slam his head into it before Bellatrix cast a sticking charm on the man so that he couldn't move. She used other charms to haul her own victim to the other side of the table and stick him there too.

Without any hesitation or preamble, Harry pulled a device out of a drawer on the underside of the table, and clamped it to the man's right hand. The device was called a thumb screw and was used to slowly crush the bones of each and every one of the man's fingers – making him scream in a way that sent chills up Draco's spine. Bellatrix was doing the same to the other man, except she used spells. Hermione could be heard crying in the background, which made Draco look over to the corner where she was clamped to the wall and see that she wasn't harmed – as far as he could tell – simply horrified by what she was seeing. Ron looked like he was about to vomit at any moment.

When Harry finished with the bones of the fingers, he re-situated the man's arm so that it was slightly hanging off the table. Then he rapped the arm sharply to break the bones just above the wrist. The man's screaming cut off abruptly.

“Did he pass out already?” Voldemort asked in amusement.

“I cast a spell on mine so that he couldn't,” Bellatrix stated smugly, and sure enough, her victim was still screaming. 

“I'm fairly sure that I made it all the way up your arm and shoulder into your ribcage before you passed out,” Voldemort remarked as he tossed his wand to Harry, who caught it almost reflexively and pointed it at his victim.

“You did,” Harry stated as he cast a Rennervate on his victim, who promptly started sobbing. “And the only reason I passed out was that you had punctured one of my lungs and I couldn't breathe.”

“Oh yes! That was a fun day!” Voldemort exclaimed with unrestrained glee.

“Did we ever tell him that while he was passed out, we cracked open his body and studied it to see how it ticked?” Bellatrix asked curiously.

“As I said, a fun day,” Voldemort murmured with a fond grin at the memory.

Meanwhile, Harry had cast a spell on his victim to prevent him from losing consciousness and was steadily breaking his arm approximately every two or three inches all the way up to his shoulder. At the same time, Bellatrix had decided to shift her attention to her victim's leg and had simply cut his left foot off, which she set on the table in front of his face.

“Never fear, love. You don't need feet to serve our Lord. He far prefers his lackeys to crawl around on their hands and knees,” she assured him in a nearly loving – and thus insane – tone of voice.

“I think that's enough for now,” Voldemort half purred, like a cat. Or actually it was more like he hissed a bit like a snake.

Harry and Bellatrix used Mobilicorpus Charms to transport their victims to the floor in front of Voldemort. Harry tucked the wand behind his ear as Voldemort studied his unfortunate followers intently for a few seconds as they struggled to stop crying and pay attention to him. No one dared say a word until he did.

“Do you now understand what it means to betray me?” Voldemort asked with a soft but deadly voice.

The victims babbled rapidly in an attempt to assure him that they would never betray him again.

“Good,” Voldemort stated in satisfaction. “Now, to prove that I am not without mercy, I'll have my personal Healers attend to you. Do keep this in mind should you ever feel the urge to betray me again. I promise you, this was only a tiny taste of what I will do to you if it ever happens again.

One of the victims babbled some more, but the other was having a hard time speaking now that he was going into a state of shock – from the blood loss of his severed foot. Voldemort glared at the man in deep offense. Then he gestured to Harry and hissed something.

Harry responded by nodding and turning into an enormous snake that looked almost exactly like Nagini used to – only he had a golden sheen to his green scales. After that, Harry curled around the man that rudely did not speak to his Lord.

“My pet has not had such a large meal in quite some time,” Voldemort informed the victim. “If you do not sufficiently reassure me that you plan to be entirely loyal from this point on, I will have him eat you. However, it will take him a few minutes to crush all the bones in your body first so that you will fit inside him rather easily.”

“I will be utterly loyal! I promise!” The man managed to blurt out in his terror.

“See that you do,” Voldemort ordered coldly, and then hissed to Harry again. Harry uncoiled from around his victim before slithering around the room rather leisurely for a minute.

Draco felt his mouth go dry from both panic and terror when the enormous snake that was Harry made his way up into Draco's lap before curling around his left shoulder and back to press his fangs into the right side of Draco's neck. He wasn't sure whether to stay completely still in order to avoid being bitten by mistake, or cast a hex to blast the snake away. Voldemort laughed with seemingly genuine mirth.

“That reminds me, I promised my pet that I would let him eat you if you ever dared showed your cowardly face before me. However, try not to be afraid, Draco,” Voldemort murmured in a tone of voice that was far too amused to be reassuring in the slightest. “You have proven yourself to be loyal and brought me an excellent gift. Thus, I plan to reward you.” In Parseltongue, he told Harry not to bite the blond Slytherin.

Harry shifted until he was draped over Draco's other shoulder as well and looking him in the eye. Draco felt slightly woozy as their eyes met and held as if neither could look away. To his surprise, Harry's mind was inside his before he could even realize that he needed to throw up better Occlumency shields.

_So you_ are _here as part of some sort of mission to defeat Voldemort._ Harry's voice stated in satisfaction.

Draco felt a deep well of panic rise up. If Harry was even  _half_ as loyal to Voldemort as he seemed to be, Draco was about to be abused very badly. Just as he was contemplating committing suicide, soft laughter startled him.

_There is only one thing I can do to help, and that is give you this small piece of advice. When Bellatrix leaves the room, transfigure your wand into a knife and stab him. Even better if you have some sort of basilisk venom to coat the knife with first. Even then, good luck. If he doesn't die, you'll be praying for your own death for a very long time before it finally happens._

Draco didn't even have time to gather the courage to say thanks before Harry broke eye contact and left his lap. Exhaling in profound relief, Draco spent a long moment considering if he should cast a spell on himself to calm his nerves. Voldemort saw his uncontrollable shiver of terror and chuckled. He felt something that might be called very close to love whenever his pet terrified someone.

Harry slithered into Voldemort's lap and curled around his neck. He then bit Voldemort's left arm, causing the Dark Lord to chuckle again and stroke his head. He was immune to the snake's venom, so he wasn't concerned about that in the slightest. “Yes, torture always puts me in the best mood too. We'll have to go back to bed in a few minutes, won't we pet?”

Still stroking Harry's long body, Voldemort stared coldly at his victims. “Bella, use a Mobilicorpus Charm to bring these two to my Healers. And don't forget that one's foot. In the meantime, I'd like a fresh cup of tea.”

Both Bellatrix and a house elf rushed to comply. Harry delicately brushed his tongue across Voldemort's neck a couple of times before dropping to the floor and returning to his human form. He rested his head on Voldemort's leg and caressed the Dark Lord's muscular thigh.

“Master, may I have some water?” Harry asked. “I'm still feeling fairly dehydrated from my ordeal last night.” 

“Of course, pet. However, I think you deserve a nourishing broth. After all, I want you to regain your health as soon as possible so that I can get you pregnant again.”

“Of course, Master,” Harry murmured as Voldemort ordered the house elf to go make broth from chicken bones for Harry's health. Even with magic, this was going to take a few minutes.

“Now then, Draco, we'll have no further interruptions as we discuss your reward. Do you have anything in particular in mind?”

“Er...” Draco hesitated since he had followed Harry's advice and now had a poisoned dagger ready. On the other hand, it would be impossible to use the dagger with Voldemort looking right at him. Especially if the Dark Lord got suspicious and tried to read his mind.

“Oi! Moldy Pants! What in the buggering hell did you do to my best mate!” Ron called out impertinently, intuitively providing Draco with the distraction he needed.

The moment Voldemort looked over at Ron in outrage, Draco threw the dagger at Voldemort's heart. The dagger landed in the Dark Lord's chest, but not in a quickly fatal spot. Harry saw Voldemort look down at his chest incredulously and reached up to remove the knife. Voldemort gave Harry a faint but fond smile, glad that he had taken the time to mold the perfect pet.

Then Harry plunged the dagger back in Voldemort's chest, only this time, he hit the sadistic bastard's heart. Then he twisted the knife back and forth for good measure. Voldemort gaped at his chest in shock for a moment before a coughed laugh escaped him.

“To think, after everything I did to you, you still have this much spirit left,” Voldemort murmured, feeling strangely proud of his pet.

Even though it was obvious that Voldemort was already too weak to move much, Harry let himself be pulled close for a parting kiss. At the same time, Harry summoned the Elder Wand that Voldemort had claimed as his own and frequently shared with Harry. It had been tucked behind Harry's ear earlier after the torture, but had fallen to the floor when Harry turned into a snake. Now that it was in Harry's hand, he pointed it at his Master's neck and cast a powerful Severing Charm.

Almost immediately – as Voldemort's head rolled to the floor – Harry turned and faced the door as it opened. “Avada Kedavra!”

Bellatrix fell to the ground before she even had time to be surprised by this turn of events. Harry looked over at Draco. Well, glared really. The expression on his face was the darkest one Draco could ever recall seeing on anyone.

“Stay right there and protect my friends!” Harry ordered in no uncertain terms. “I'll be back in a few minutes.” 

Draco merely nodded, wondering once again what exactly the Dark Lord had done to the chosen Hero of the light side. Before he could shake off his disturbing thoughts, Ron and Hermione used the wands that they wore in holsters strapped to their wrists – that Voldemort hadn't bothered to have removed since they were incarcerated – to free themselves. As they cast the liberation spells, screams of terror could be heard resounding through the lair.

And then there was a terrible silence.

“Do... D'you think he was killed?” Ron asked in a horrified whisper.

“I think he just finished killing everyone here,” Hermione returned in a horrified whisper of her own. 

Harry walked back into the silent room a minute later, looking over his shoulder to verify that his previous transformation into a snake and back had healed the carved up wounds on his shoulder – and thus, none of the copious blood covering him was his. Satisfied, Harry looked up to grin at his friends. He pulled them both into a hug before either could protest that he was naked and getting them covered in blood.

“I missed you both so much! I know everyone thought I was dead, but I always had hope that the Order would eventually try to kill my Mas – er, Voldemort,” Harry informed them with a sheepish smile. “Every time there was a report on your rebellion and you'd gotten away, I gloated in my head even as he howled in frustration!”

Harry paused to chuckle at that, and then continued. “I couldn't kill him myself because the only weapons I ever had access to were our wand and my venom, both of which he was immune to – just as he could never truly kill me with the wand either. So... do you have members of the Order standing by to take control?”

“Well, yes,” Hermione answered, then sighed and pulled free from Harry's arms. “But there's a problem. The Ministry is fully controlled by Voldemort's loyal supporters. Even if the Order tries to take over, the Ministry will simply fight back, and probably win.”

Harry shrugged. “That's not really a problem. Follow me.”

“Er, Mate?” Ron interrupted Harry's determined march out of the room. “You're naked. Might want to put some clothes on.”

“Oh. Actually no,” Harry replied with a frown of thought. He then cast a powerful cleansing charm to get rid of all the blood covering him – which had been dripping down him rather gruesomely. “If I am going to successfully set this trap for you, I can't be wearing clothes or everyone will suspect something is very wrong the moment they see me.”

“Oh...” Ron murmured in confusion but was willing to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. “Er... Thanks for not letting Voldemort torture or kill us.”

Harry shrugged. “He was just getting to the point where he trusted me enough to believe me when I claimed that my magic would go out of control. He'd seen that once or twice before – when he'd murdered muggle babies in front of me – so he was probably wary of that happening again.” He immediately pushed the memory away since it was  _not_ a pleasant one. Or two.

Beckoning them to follow him, he led the way to a large circular room. They walked in silence, occasionally stepping over the bloodied remains of someone who had been trusted enough to stay in Voldemort's lair. The room was completely empty and had no other entrances or exits than the one they walked in through. Gesturing around the room with one hand, Harry faced Hermione.

“This is Voldemort's meeting room. If you summon the Order and they Disillusion themselves and line the wall, I can summon the Death Eaters and the Order can cast spells to incapacitate them. They won't be able to escape because the room doesn't let anyone out until Voldemort or one of his most trusted generals – which is really only Bellatrix and me – opens the wards,” Harry explained.

With a slight nod of acceptance, Hermione pulled out a fake coin and sent a message to the members of the Order to Apparate to these coordinates. While they waited, she put a hand on Harry's arm and hummed soothingly.

“Harry... Last night...”

“What about it?” Harry wondered with a curious frown. 

“You had a baby, and then were raped... Are you... okay?” She asked delicately.

Harry waved one hand dismissively. “That was so normal for me that it wasn't really rape – or more accurately, it didn't hurt like rape is supposed to. As for the baby... I wonder if we'll ever find them? My Mas – er,  _Voldemort_ has four kids – that I know of. Two are from Bellatrix and two are from me. The oldest is a girl and the rest are boys. He had them taken away to be raised by others in secrecy. Bellatrix probably knew where they are, but I've no idea,” he stated with a shrug.

“Oh _Harry_!” Hermione cried out in sympathy as she did her best to squash him in a hug.

The members of the Order arrived before Harry could think of anything good to say. For one long and rather insane moment, Harry contemplated capturing or killing everyone in the room. With no one left to fight for the side of the light, he would have no trouble taking Voldemort's place and guiding the Wizarding World toward what he felt would be the best future. That said, the best future as he envisioned it needed a complete overhaul of the Ministry, and so he'd end up having to capture or kill them all anyway, and then there'd be very few people left to run the Ministry for him. With a deep sigh, Harry let go of all thoughts of becoming the next Dark Lord, and explained the plan.

It took him  _far_ longer than it should have to explain something so simple, but each and every single member of the Order had to hug him and burst into tears over the fact that he was alive after all. All of them tried to summon or conjure clothes for him, which he had to gently but firmly refuse.

“Unless you want to fight a rather brutal battle, save the offers of clothes for after we've accomplished the mission,” he insisted.

_Finally,_ he managed to get them all to quiet down and Disillusion themselves. When everyone was in position, Harry walked over to the elaborate throne and sat down next to it. He held out a hand expectantly.

“Draco Malfoy, thank you for all your help so far. I didn't expect you to have turned traitor, and neither did my Master – which is why your plan worked, I expect. Will you please stand over here and hold out your arm for me?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded and walked over to stand next to Harry. He alone was not Disillusioned because it was known that he was a Death Eater, and thus it would not be too unusual or suspicious for him to attend an official meeting. When he held out his arm, he braced himself for Harry to activate the Dark Mark – thereby summoning all the Death Eaters who could drop everything and Apparate into the room.

Within minutes, over fifty people – mostly men – arrived. They were all wearing various uniforms for the Ministry, which were stylish or ugly robes for the most part. Only one person blatantly wore whatever she pleased, even though it was glaringly pink.

“Where is our Lord?” Delores asked politely in her soft yet fully evil voice.

Harry gestured toward the door. “My Master is attending to a few last minute details. Rest assured that he will be here momentarily.”

“Of course,” Delores murmured with barely concealed frustration. She was a busy woman and hated to be kept waiting.

As they were supposed to according to Harry's plan, the concealed members of the Order of the Phoenix cast stunning and Incarceration Spells on all of the Death Eaters. Only a few realized what was happening and tried to fight back before it was too late. Unable to see their attackers, the battle – such as it was – was over quickly.

Feeling a sense of relief  _and_ satisfaction at a job well done, Harry got to his feet and smiled at those who were just now ending their Disillusionment Spells. “For the last two or so years, I've been kept prisoner in this lair. I hope you can all understand my desire to go somewhere else and be alone for a while. I'll be in contact when I feel more like myself again.”

Without waiting for a response, Harry opened the wards to let everyone out, and then Disapparated. No one had a clue where he went and no one could exactly blame him for wanting to get away. With a sigh, they focused on the task of dealing with the incarcerated Voldemort supporters and prayed that their Savior would find the peace he deserved as soon as possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, Harry went to the middle of nowhere so that he could be literally alone as he tried to cope with everything that had happened to him. As much as I *wanted* to turn this into a fluffy HEA, I just didn't think it was realistic for him to be interested in anyone until he'd done some mental healing. Shrugs.


End file.
